1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light module for a motor vehicle.
It is applicable particularly but in a nonlimiting manner in lighting devices, such as motor vehicle headlights.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light module for a motor vehicle comprises, as is known to those skilled in the art:
two separate light guides linked by a ribbon cable at the input of the guides, the two guides each extending from the ribbon cable according to a specific length and a specific section;
a plurality of light sources arranged at the ribbon cable.
The ribbon cable makes it possible to fix the two light guides on a housing of a motor vehicle headlight.
The light sources emit white light or amber light to respectively produce a first photometric function or a second photometric function.
One drawback of this prior art is that there are photometric losses due to the ribbon cable at the input of the light guides. Moreover, it is difficult to uniformly distribute the light rays in the two guides and obtain a uniform color to produce the desired photometric function.
In this context, the present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks mentioned previously.